1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recommendation apparatus, an information recommendation system and a program for providing information requested by a user from among abundant information through the Internet or the like.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Recently, information communication apparatuses, such as personal computers and portable information terminals, became widespread rapidly. Hence, when it is desired to obtain some new information, an action of gaining access to an information server and extracting desired information by using a WWW browser installed in such an information communication apparatus has been carried out daily. For example, when it is difficult to plan a dinner meal, a person gains access to a home page carrying abundant recipes for dishes and inputs desired conditions, such as ingredients, cooking time and calories, whereby he or she can obtain recipes conforming to the conditions.
On home pages carrying such recipes for dishes, recipes for very presentable dishes, recipes for nutritionally balanced dishes, etc. have been registered beforehand by cooking specialists, dieticians, etc. and these are searched for by users.
However, to realize information service using such an information server, abundant contents (recipes for dishes in this example), and the quality of the service greatly depends on the completeness of the contents. Hence, how to prepare abundant contents is a big problem.
In other words, in order to accomplish information service using an information server, how to prepare abundant contents is a problem.
In addition, since maintenance cost for constructing and maintaining such a large database is considerably high, it is necessary to have an arrangement for recovering the maintenance cost.
In other words, preparing an arrangement for recovering the maintenance cost for constructing and maintaining such a large database is a problem.
Furthermore, in a conventional information recommendation method, a user himself or herself is required to input desired information conditions. In this case, the user himself or herself is required to clarify information he or she desires. Hence, it is difficult to find out information that is exactly suited for the user but unnoticed.
In other words, the difficulty in finding out information that is exactly suited for the user but unnoticed is a problem in the conventional information recommendation method.
Furthermore, the recipes provided by the conventional method are ideal recipes prepared beforehand by cooking specialists, and the recipes are for gorgeous menus for guests rather than daily menus for family. Hence, the recipes are not suited for actual daily menus for family.
In other words, the recipes provided by the conventional method are not suited for actual daily menus for family, resulting in a problem.
Furthermore, the recipes prepared by the cooking specialists describe dishes that are excellent in nutritional balance and ideal in theory. However, the recipes are void of viewpoints obtained by the result of actually using the recipes, such as at what time a person wishes to eat a dish cooked according to one of the recipes and how the person felt after eating the dish. Hence, there is a danger that the recipes may become data not suited for actual situations.
In other words, the recipes provided by the conventional method are void of viewpoints obtained by the result of actually using the recipes, and there is a danger that the recipes may become data not suited for actual situations, resulting in a problem.